Entralacées
by ameliasponderland
Summary: Summary: Bonnie Bennett decides to leave for New Orleans at the behest of her friend Elise. To save a town over run by vampires. Not knowing that those vampires are ones she had a troubled past with. As new threats emerge and surprising romances begin, Bonnies life begins to spin out of control
1. 1 The Prior

Fic: Entralacées - A Bonnie Bennett in New Orleans fanfiction (1/?)

A/N: So here's the first part of the fic. I got this idea a couple of weeks ago while I was at University noting down the latest lecture on English literature. Basically this is going to be about Bonnie Bennett going over to New Orleans as a way of getting a fresh start from the crap that is Mystic Falls.

Pairings: Klonnie/Boncel (yes there is a triangle and Bonnie is getting the baddest vamps of them all in my story. Deal with it! :)

Summary: When Bonnie Bennett decides to leave Mystic Falls for New Orleans. She meets up with an old friend Elise to save the town. Along the way she encounters several dangers and unwanted faces emerge as well.

1.

THE FRENCH QUARTERS OF NEW ORLEANS was the perfect spot for vampires, closed off and packed with inhabitants that would come and go, never to be heard of or missed. So when Elise told her of the terror that resided across the spot, Bonnie Bennett did not hesitate to join her. She needed a fresh start from her past in Mystic Falls and a certain Salvatore. To get a proper hold of her magic and come out even greater was an opportunity she could not let go of.

Every night for a week now, Bonnie would roam the streets to search through the usual feeding grounds. They had become sloppy. Leaving bodies and even turning some. But that night which seemed like any other would be a blaring reminder of the changes that came after.

The sound of music blasting through the thick walls burned in her ears. But she ignored it. Her eyes focused on the cut of areas. The dark alleys. The abandoned rooms and restaurants. That was where they would leave the bodies which meant that was where they would feed on them.

Bonnie glanced back to the open house party and followed the music. She passed the sight of couples dancing together, their bodies rubbing against one another. They were so interlocked. As though they were the only ones in the whole wide world. No one mattered because in their eyes no on existed. Bliss to perfection. She remembered him for a brief and saddened moment before shaking it off and continuing on with her work.

New Orleans was not about Damon. It was not about all the horrible things that had happened to her. It was about a new and needed start and she was going to grab with all her might. Her eyes locked on to the sight of a frightened woman. She remembered the expression across her face, it was one she had experienced herself o so many times. The one where the burning throbbing pain took over and one just was not able to push away.

Bonnie waved her hand toward their direction and watched as the vampire fell toward the ground, groaning because of the pain. Her eyes locked with the frightened victim and she mouthed the words 'Run'.

Then suddenly the broad shouldered man turned around and surprise crossed his face when he saw her. His tiny brown eyes almost seemed to smile back at her in intrigue.

"I know you!" The man yelped in surprise. "You're the Bennett witch."

She glared at him confusedly. Had they broadcasted her arrival to all of the vampires of French Town? Bonnie rolled her eyes slight before facing him.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said. "Marcel. Your friend Elise is a close acquaintance of mine."

Then it made sense. Marcel. The King of New Orleans. The vampires, everyone obeyed him even her friend it seemed. Bonnie knew of him before she had even decided to leave Mystic Falls and now it turned out that so did he.

"You didn't have to do your woodo on me. I would have gladly given you a taste." He said and licked the blood from his fingers. He smiled at her seductively, almost to the point that Bonnie felt drawn to him. She could feel her heart beating fast against her chest but Bonnie did not let her anxiety show across her face.

"If you know who I am then you know why I'm here." Bonnie remarked. "I need The Prior."

The Prior was the highest level of grimoire that existed within the Wiccan community in New Orleans and if it placed in the wrong hands it could be the tool for great evil.

Marcel grinned at her amusedly.

"You want The Prior." He asked.

"Yes." Bonnie answered.

"And you think that I'm actually just going to hand it over." Marcel enquired.

The growls of dozens vampires burnt in Bonnie's ears as they surrounded her in a circle. Her eyes locked with Marcel and he shrugged his shoulder with the biggest grin across his mouth. Bonnie started to feel fear creep up on her. In tiny waves filled with intensity.

"I know you're new in New Orleans. But witches don't get things easily here. As a matter of fact, your kind does not get anything."

Marcel gave the nod. And the men and women monsters lunged at Bonnie from different directions. She glared at them intently. Focusing on the first six, she waved her hand and they were engulfed in flames. Shrieks of terror thick in the air.

The others fell to the ground and bellowed in pain. They locked eyes. Marcel was impressed.

"Yours is certainly not a name that is over praised." Marcel said.

In a quick moment, Bonnie felt the tight grip of two hands around her neck and suddenly the sound of a fast break filled her ears. Then there was only darkness.

Dead.

Marcel looked up to see his friend Klaus standing over the body. Klaus dusted his hands off and glanced down to see the familiar face. To say that he was surprised would be untrue. But a pleased crossed his expression as he stood over the body of the witch who had come close to tormenting him to death a handful of times.

"What did she want?" Klaus turned to Marcel and asked.

"The Prior. I guess the witches have finally decided to show some gumption. Too bad it will resolve in their death."

"Where is it?" He enquired.

"It's in good hands. Dearest Marilee holds it for us." Marcel replied.

At that Bonnie's eyes shoot open and a long breath burst from her lips. Her surrounding had changed and beside her sat Elise. She was beautiful. Something that Bonnie often found to be in awe of. A statuesque woman with soft features. Big brown eyes and wavy brown hair that fell over her deep brown shoulders.

Elise jumped up to help up her friend and settled her across the couch. The glass of water immediately neared Bonnie lips and she gulped it down. A moment had passed when her heart had settled and so had she. She looked up to met her friends brown eyes and smiled.

"It worked. I know where The Prior is." Bonnie said with a smile which Elise mirrored.

The spell had worked. To relieve that night that was their friends last so the location of The Prior would be revealed. Now all they had to do was keep this information hidden. The war to save New Orleans had finally begun.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

A/N: There it ends! I know, kind of a short chapter compared to other stories on fanfiction but I felt like this would be the best. You get the "introduction" before the actual introduction and you get a sense of what the whole story will be about. So! Write down a little review to tell me what you thought. I would love it - Nadia


	2. Annabelle

Fic: Entralacées - A Bonnie Bennett in New Orleans fanfiction (2/2)

A/N: Ok. WOOW! I never thought you guys would like this as much as you have. You guys are just awesome! Every single one of you who have read the fic, but specifically the ones who reviewed. It really made me smile. THANKS A BUNCH! I'll try my BEST to make this one good.

Pairings: Klonnie/Boncel (yes there is a triangle and Bonnie is getting the baddest vamps of them all in my story. Deal with it! :)

Summary: Bonnie Bennett decides to leave for New Orleans at the behest of her friend Elise. To save a town over run by vampires. Not knowing that those vampires are ones she had a troubled past with. As new threats emerge and surprising romances begin, Bonnies life begins to spin out of control.

2.

MARCEL SWAGGERS ACROSS THE STAGE, singing loudly to the song. The women glare at him with excitement, astounded. He had their attention. He always had their attention and that excited Marcel. Then suddenly his eyes met the gaze of a lovely woman with long wavy strawberry blonde hair and bright ivory skin. He held out his hand. She grabbed a hold of it and was pulled up on the stage.

Marcel kept his focus and watched as she glared at him with an enthused smile. They moved closer together, their bodies touching. He heard the rapidness of her heartbeat, and felt it tremble against his chest. That's how close they were. As one. Dancing to the song. At that point Marcel had stopped singing but the song did continue.

"What's your name?" Marcel asked after he took her off to a corner. The girl looked up at him, a wide excited grin. She moved her hand across his hard and broad chest and inched closer.

"Annabelle." The red head answered. Their lips were so close. An almost kiss. He was intrigued by her. Drawn toward her. An electrifying connection. Just as he moved in for the kiss, Annabelle pulled back and grinned mischievously. It would not be that easy. Marcel strangely liked that a lot.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Annabelle." He said. "What makes you think I'm new here?"

He walked up to her, pulled her closer by the waist and moved his lips closer to her ear. She took a deep breath and shivered in her skin when she felt his lips graze her slightly.

"Oh, really?" Annabelle said with a slight chuckle. "You really are bad to the bone."

Marcel's eyes widened. He was pleasantly surprised. "You've heard of me?" He asked.

"Of course, I have. You're Marcel, the vampire king of New Orleans. And your reputation certainly precedes you. With that said, I'm glad. I've always fancied a bad boy."

Marcel was impressed by her bravery. She really was not afraid, gutsy in fact. He had planned to feed on her but there is food everywhere. This girl would be his toy and he would have fun. Only the difference is that she would be willing.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked. "I thought you'd never ask."

Their hands interlocked and Marcel led the way. Annabelle smiled at him whenever he would look back. As he walked into the mansion, he saw her wide eyes and how she looked around with astonishment. The gleaming marble stairway that went on forever, the blood red walls that burned with darkness with blinding jet black corners. All of it was so regal and majestic. Only a place for kings and Marcel was the king of New Orleans.

"So what do you think?" He asked with his arms held out. Annabelle looked around a little more before facing him with a smile.

"This is perfect for you. Fit for a king." Marcel smiled. There was something different about this girl. Something braver and darker. He was enticed by her.

"You really are amazing." Marcel said. "Thanks, now am I going to get a tour or not?"

He nodded and held out his hand, leading the way. Then suddenly the sound of an unwanted person calling his name dampened Marcel's mood. Just like Klaus to ruin things for him.

"Who do we have here?" Klaus said after he stopped in his track, glaring at Annabelle with intrigued eyes.

"I'm Annabelle. You must be Klaus." She said with a disinterested expression across her face. Klaus on the other hand was interested. This irked Marcel, so much that it pleased his nemesis.

"You've heard of me?" Klaus said with a smile.

"Well, not really in a good way. Your stay in Mystic Falls has really downgraded your reputation." Annabelle remarked.

Marcel laughed. Klaus glared at him with death across his face.

"I have a friend who lives there." She turned to Marcel who nodded with a grin.

"Well this has been fun. Marcel when you're done playing with your latest whore then you come and join me. We've got work to do."

Marcel nods toward Klaus and at the precise moment of his friend's exit, bursts in loud room filling laughter. He turned toward Annabelle and picked her tiny body up in a big embrace.

"You are simply brilliant!" He said after he gently places her down. Annabelle looks up toward him with a smile.

"You liked that, huh?" She asked. Marcel hesitates to leave her. It's difficult but knows that he has. And just as she walked out of the mansion, the sight of a young girl with long blonde hair caught Annabelle's attention. She watched from the corner of her eye as the girl glared at her with confusion before walking straight ahead.

IN A CUT OF PART OF THE WOODS, A navy blue vehicle came driving in on the empty pathway. The sight of an abandoned house caught Annabelle's attention. She dusted her hands in preparation and smiled.

Annabelle opened the door to the creaky sound that filled her ears and slowly walked in. She looked around. This was familiar to her. Not an unknown place.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and whispered the words.

"_Manifesto_."

Then suddenly the room completely transformed. The dirty dust ridden house was no longer and instead a wave of golden, jet black and blood-red colors washed over the room in a thick ever spreading wave. The house now looked like a home instead of a dump.

Annabelle smiled and waved a hand slowly across her face. The young ivory girl with hair brighter than fire was replaced by the beautiful savior of New Orleans. Bonnie Bennett.

Three knocks were heard before the door to the kitchen opened, Elise and a few other girls walked out.

"How'd it go?" Elise asked.

"It was just too easy but I got the job done." Bonnie answered.

"He really did not see it, did he?" Elise said

"Not at all . All I had to do was stroke his ego a bit t and it was done." Bonnie said.

"You really pulled it off." One of the other girls said in astonishment.

"Yeah . . . He likes her. This Annabelle. She's not just a meal. She's something more. But that's not too say that we're done. Marcel may be foolish but he is still the king which means that he is ruthless and strong. We need to be very careful."

"Did you do the spell?" Elise asked.

"Yes. We'll find out where Marilee is from the _blood map_. And hopefully she'll lead us to The Prior."

To Bonnie the thing that mattered was The Prior. She knew of its legacy. The spell book that held all of Qetsiya's secrets. Passed down from generations to generations, the grimoire got stolen from the hands of the Bennett's and taken to the evils of New Orleans. She knew the power that it stored. The evil that could be done. It's the ultimate power tool and it was currently in the hands of monsters.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

A/N: And that's the end of chapter two. What do you think of Marcel and Bonnie's "meeting". Did you like it? I threw in a little thing for the book fans : ) Also what about the Klaus/Bonnie/Marcel dynamic? I really loved writing that. It was fun. Next chapter is all about Klonnie. They'll have a nice long moment of their own so don't worry Klaus x Bonnie fans. It's coming. I promise! Thanks again for all the reviews from last time btw. It was so encouraging and sweet. Tell me what you thought about this chapter! I'm really curious and would love to know - Nadia


	3. The King and The Queen

Fic: Entralacées - A Bonnie Bennett in New Orleans fanfiction (3/3)

A/N: Sorry for the delay. University really likes to mess with you before summer. It's stupid how they just decided to have all the exams and assignments in the last months. But anyway as I promised, this chapter will have good Klaus x Bonnie interaction. Note that in this story, Haley is several months along in her pregnancy.

Pairings: Klonnie/Boncel (yes there is a triangle and Bonnie is getting the baddest vamps of them all in my story. Deal with it! :)

Summary: Bonnie Bennett decides to leave for New Orleans at the behest of her friend Elise. To save a town over run by vampires. Not knowing that those vampires are ones she had a troubled past with. As new threats emerge and surprising romances begin, Bonnies life begins to spin out of control.

3.

KLAUS MIKAELSON WAS INTRIGUED BY ANNABELLE. There was just something about her. A feeling that was so familiar. So predictably irritating but attractive as well, it irked him but fascinated him all at the same time. Which was something he had never felt with anyone, not during his thousands years of existence.

To say that his life was eventful would be an understatement. The heir to the Mikaelson family was the priority. And he needed to insure its existence. That is where the Deveraux witch came into play. He had her all wrapped around his finger. They were so frightened, so afraid of what Marcel would do to them if he found out that they would never resist any of his commands.

Their house was tiny but fitting. It had all the signs of a magical hot spot. The smell of thousand different incents all jumbled into one distinct smell.

His gaze immediately went to Haley. She looked sickly. Her skin was pale, dark shadows under her eyes and her cheeks sunken in. The sight of the bump on her stomach would be an overwhelming sight.

"You look horrible." Klaus said. Her eyes widened slightly surprise at the sight of his concern. Not knowing or maybe denying to herself the truth. This was that Klaus only cared about the baby in her stomach. He could care but he just did not for her.

"I'm fine.' The werewolf answered. Klaus's deadly eyes locked with Sophie as she also reiterated Haley's words.

"The truth of the matter was the complete opposite. She was not fine but Haley had grown to love this child of hers. She started to care. She finally had a family. And she would never not be there for her infant.

"Have you forgotten that your job is to look after the child?" Klaus shouted.

"No I have not. But this as predicted would be a difficult pregnancy." Sophie calmly explained.

He glared at her viciously, death in his eyes and went on to say words that would send a chill down the witch's spine.

"The next time I come to check on her, she better have rosy cheeks and a smile on her mouth otherwise forget about Marcel, I will be the one to rip the skin of your bodies and hang you and your friends as ornaments around my mansion." Klaus threatened.

He could her heart beat against her ribcage, loud ear pounding thuds which brought a smile on to his lips and as he walked out of the room, their quiet chatters of protections spells pleased him to his core.

BONNIE BENNETT WOKE UP TO THE SOUND of her phone blaring loudly in her room. Marcel could not wait to see Annabelle. She really had ringed him in, this image of a young striking girl, seemingly innocent, an easy prey.

The door opened and Elise entered.

"The meeting's in an hour. What's next?" She asked.

"Go. Behave the way you always did. Act normal." Bonnie answered as she changed out of her shirt - standing in a bra and maroon pants - and into a flower patterned blouse.

If she was going to become another person, she had to dress like another person. This meant bright colors and all new things.

She walked out of the room with her stringy bag over her shoulders and was greeted by the sight of young girls standing, awaiting the next step. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Bonnie had of course been faced with responsibilities in the past before. But this was the first time where she felt like those who asked would gladly give the same back if faced with the choice. It was a nice feeling, to know that they had her back.

"The meeting is an hour, right? Go to him. Listen to what he has to say and make him believe nothing has changed. He needs to believe he has everything under control. It will keep him of my trail for a while."

The girls one by one exited the house and then the last one to follow them was Annabelle. They got into the car and drove into town for the meeting.

Bonnie walked into the mansion to see the unsuspecting gaze on their faces. To them as far they knew, she was Marcel's little pet. But it also came with an advantage. She could move with ease, observe the on goings of Marcel and Klaus's army.

The vampires always remained at the same position. Five of them guarded the entrance. A couple more were placed at two more areas of their lair. The others, however many, were all over town.

The sight of Klaus speed up her heart a bit but she had to remain calm. After all, she was a different person to him and that part had to remain.

He looked pleased to see her. As though he wanted to see Annabelle again and his wish had come true.

"I was certainly hoping to see you again; it's nice to see I sometimes get my way." Klaus said with a mischievous grin.

He inched closer toward her and grabbed on to her hand. She felt the touch of his lips for a moment before he pulled back.

"I assumed a person like you always got their way." Bonnie answered.

He chuckled and said.

"I guess my attempt at humility was unsuccessful. It was for you though." Klaus stated.

"And why would you want to do that?" Bonnie asked.

He moved closer to her and they interlocked arms as Bonnie followed his lead into the sitting room. She looked around at the grandiosity of their home. Death and compulsion certainly guarantees good living spaces. She rolled her eyes before taking a breath to face him.

"This is amazing. It's so different from back home." Bonnie said in a false sense of astonishment. It was different from Mystic Falls. The home she shared with her father for eighteen years.

"Where is home for you?" Klaus asked genuinely.

"Mystic Falls." Bonnie answered and saw how his face sunk.

If she was going to beat them, get the upper hand and rid New Orleans of the destruction Klaus and his friends had caused then she had to get close. And the flash of vulnerability across his face at the mention of their previous quarters showed progress.

"I know you used to stay there. Why did you leave?" Bonnie asked.

He seemed hesitant for a moment, thinking about all the reasons that were true and probably the one that was not.

"It just seemed like the right time." Klaus answered.

"Relationship problems?" She suggested with a smile. Feigning sympathy to gain an alliance. He nodded his answer. As she crossed her arms over her chest, she said.

"It certainly happens to all of us everyone once in a while." Bonnie added. "You know, you never answered my question. Why did you want me to see the best side of you?"

Klaus moved closer to near her; she could feel the warmth of his breath in the air and the way his eyes pierced into hers. Bonnie saw how he seemed entranced, like he just could not pull away from her. And for a moment, the way her cheeks warmed and her heart raced took over. Bonnie felt strangely connected with him for a second.

"Because you seem oddly different, and I guess that is a side I like." He then spoke up after a moment before he pulled back.

She immediately passed him and composed herself. For a second, his charms which Bonnie had to admit to herself existed had gotten the best of her. She then turned back to ask him a question.

"You would not happen to know where Marcel is, do you." Bonnie enquired.

"He is handling some business but he'll be back soon enough." Klaus explained as he poured himself a drink, dipping ice into the golden colored liquor.

"Goodbye for now, Klaus." Bonnie said before she walked out to leave him in his mansion, alone once again.

THE MEETING WAS AT THE CENTER OF THE TOWN, which she always knew. But Annabelle did not. And that is the person the towns resident saw as she moved through the crowds to get closer.

Marcel stood on the highest step, looking down at the hordes of people, most of them human but a handful of vampires stuck out. It was always the same feeling that washed over her whenever she would note a vampire, a heavy darkness in fact. The sound of his voice filling the air as he spoke.

"You know what I always hated, even when I was human. I always _despised_ people who liked to ruin things for others. Now I consider myself to be a perfectly reasonable man. I am nice too you if you will be nice to me. I would make sure you lived a long human life." Marcel loudly said. Making sure his words reached every frightened human around.

It irked her to the bone, the dishonesty in his voice was clear. These people never had his protection. They were just on a list, waiting to pick off one by one as dinner. The lower on the list they were, the longer their heart would beat.

"A mutual alliance, one would call it. Which I had offered you if you remember. I would protect your town, your people from being erased of the face of the earth. All I wanted in return was obedience. I assumed because you are all so weak and fragile and practically nothing that you would be smart. But I guess I was wrong!"

He looked back to gesture toward his men and suddenly the sight of eight young boys being pushed toward the front caught the crowds' eyes. Marcel looked toward them and then at the crowd.

"Then we have these eight. Who I heard were picking up weapons and sharpening their fighting skills. Thinking they would be able to beat hundreds of vampires with a stake or two." Marcel exclaimed amusedly.

They were so young and so afraid for what would come next. Beads of sweat falling down the side of their face and they trembled at the sight of the vampires. They all saw how some of the vampires had their fangs gracing their boys' necks, ready for the attack.

"Now you are all going to watch as my men rip these boys apart!" The boys screamed with fear as their bodies fell to the ground and the vampire tore them apart.

Feeding on them with glee. Bonnie felt her blood boil with anger, fury filling every part of her body. The next step had to be taken and soon because the lives of these people depended on it.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

A/N: And there it is. I tried to make it as Klonnie heavy as possible but only could do it as much as it made sense for the characters. I still think that part of the story turned out good. At least I hope it did. Anyway, comment and tell me what you thought. I would love to know. – Nadia


End file.
